Wolf-formers
by doublerebel
Summary: The twins go out and find a young wolf called dundee,she comes from scotland,a scottish femme wolf... sorry ia really bad at writing up the summary :)


autobots: *my own character-dundee* decepticons:

sunstreaker-transformers G1 megatron-transformers

sideswipe-transformers G1 starscream-transformers

optimus-transformers knockout-transformers prime

ratchet-transformers soundwave-transformers

bumblebee-transformers breakdown-transformers prime

ironhide-transformers barricade-transformers

arcee-transformers prime shockwave-transformers prime

wheeljack-transformers prime frenzy-transformers

bulkhead-transformers prime ravage-transformers

smokescreen-transformers prime laserbeak-transformers

'dude,your getting my fur coat dirty' whined one of the twins known as sideswipe.

'oh,c'mon,you get my fur coat dirty ALL the time' whimpered sunstreaker,sideswipe' s twin. 'sunny-' sideswipe got cut of by a small whine 'sunny,did you just whine?' teased sideswipe. ' i never whine sides i-' yet again,sunny got cut off by another whine. 'sunny, i think somethings out there!' sideswipe said with concern taking over his voice.

' you think?' sunny retorted sideswipe. sideswipe just gave him a look 'c;mon,let's get it before it run's away, we need food for our pack anyway.' the two twins got low, ear's back, tail between their legs and their teeth before they jumped, a little russet brown wolf cub,with white paw's,jumped two twins looked guilty, as they nearly killed a wolf cub for their food.'hey,where'd you come from?' asked sunny 'i escaped the humans, and then i ran into the decpt-decpt - oh i can't say the word'

'decepticons?' sideswipe corrected, but also asked,just incase he said the wrong word. 'YES, thats the word,i just can't pronounce it right' said the young pup. 'what's your name,my name is sunstreaker and this is my twin, sideswipe' The little wolf cub thought about if she should say her name.'my name's Dundee, it's nice to meet you'

the pup called dundee said, with excitement.'well, dundee,do you know where you're parents are,or are you lost?' asked sideswipe 'umm..' dundee thought about this question,this was hard she thought.'i last saw them with the humans, they put some stuff in them and they fell asleep' dundee said.'sunny,they k-killed her parents!' sideswipe whispered to sunny.'err,your parent's passed away' sunny confesed, felling stupid for saying it.'NO,they just fell asleep and haven't woken up yet.'dundee argued. Both of the twins felt bad.'come with us,meet our pack,you could stay with us if you wanted?' asked sunny.'ok' dundee reluctantly ,Sideswipe and little Dundee made there way back to the autbots other wolves would either call them blue eyed wolves or the river wolves,as they would be 2 mins away from the river and the river was there teritory,so was the forest near there other wolves would also call the decpticons the red eyed always lived in the rarley came down here if there food was running low or megatron had a problem with optimus. Which was nearly all the time! The three wolves made there way to the autobots den,when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe peerked up their ears.'decpticons,dundee,stay near' Sunstreaker made dundee scared so she went SUPER close to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.'don't worry,we'll keep you safe,we won't let them touch you.' Sideswipe tried growling,but came out as a soft whine.'oh i can't growl!' moaned and sideswipe glared up at them.'sorry' the twins said at the same kept walking on and eventually arrievd at the autobots den.'there back!' shouted a yellow and black teenage of the autobot's pack gathered round,as some of the pack were hunting for of the wolves would either say'who's the cutie' or'look,she's so cute,at least i think it's a she' and others would just a big red and blue wolf came up to the twins.'Sunstreaker,Sideswipe,why did you bring a youngling back, injured' Only then did the twins realise Dundee was limping.'err,her parents were captured by the humans and….passed away' Sideswipe said'their not dead there just sleeping,and haven't woken up yet' Dundee interupted. Optimus smiled down at the young pup.'what's your name young one?' Optimus asked softly.'the names Dundee' she said ,proudly, promping up her twins smirked down at her.'Sunstreaker,Sideswipe, you have the responsobility for young Dundee her' just after Optimus said that,the twins jumped with joy'Thank you,thank you,thank you! we'll look after her,we promise' The twins took Dundee to one corner of the den.'This is our corner,so you'll sleep her,with us' 'cool' Dundee look around and saw leaves,twigs and even paper around the twins side of the den.'There back,with food!' said the young teenager.'they've got a huge deer,and a small rabbit' The twins ran off leaving Dundee to come on her own. As Dundee made her way over,optimus arroched her.'the twins left you behind?' asked optimus. Dundee in reply nodded her saw the twins come over behind young didn't know the twins were behind her,so the twins thought this was a brilliant crept behind her,Sideswipe screamed,while Sunstreaker picked Dundee up from her scruff,this happened all to quickly so Dundee was really frightened.'AGGG!what the hell' The twins laughed there heads off.'that ain't funny'The twins stopped laughing and said'c'mon let's go before the food goes' The three ran as quick as there paws would carry they got over there was enough meat fo them twins got a space and ate,while dundee went under Sunstreaker's paws,and got a space.'Compfotable?' asked Sunstreaker.'very' Dundee replied ans carried on the big meal,Optimus introduced everybody to Dundee and Dundee to everybody else.'So this is the medic,ratchet,Smokescreen,Wheeljack,Bulkhead,Arcee ,Ironhide,Bumblebee,and the twins' 'so what's your name?' asked Dundee.'i am optimus prime, and this is my team, ' Everyone smiled sweetly at her.'Dundee, you can go and talk to anyone you want,ok?' 'now?' questioned Dundee'Whenever you like' with that Dundee went to walk acidently knocked into someone.'sorry' Dundee said as innocent as she could.'it's ok' They turned around and it was….smokescreen.'sup,little one?!' 'sup?' questioned Dundee.'it means another way to say how are you' he replied.'oh..i'm good,you?' asked Dundee.'i'm good,so have you met Arcee yet?' 'Nope not yet' 'Do you want to meet her?' 'yes please' Smokescreen took Dundee over to where Arcee was a tiny bit scared that this 'arcee' wont like her….like she like her?


End file.
